When I wake
by slowandsimple
Summary: Edward comes back early in New Moon. Bella thinks everything is a dream and Edwrad plays along. Bella and Edward fluff. R&R Rated T just because.
1. First night

**Hey guys heres a new story for you. I had a different vision for New Moon as Im not a huge fan of Jacob. This takes place about 4 months into New Moon  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer : SM: What do you own of this**  
><strong>Me: EVERYTHING :D<strong>  
><strong>SM: ... -.-<strong>  
><strong>Me: Fine I own nothing (sigh) Happy, cuz Im not :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I Quickly ran threw the familiar forest that surrounded the house of my love. The trees blew past me in a blur . As I drew closer to her house I started to become aware of the sound of her heart beat. He sent hit me like a brick wall when I came into view of the house, though I had no desire to drink her blood. Bella seemed so close now. After being away for almost 4 months she was finally in arms reach! I scaled the side of the wall easily and entered threw the open window.

"Why would she have the window open in the middle of February?" I silently questioned myself. I stood there by the window unsure of what to do not knowing if I was still welcome.

"Edward" Bella softly moaned in her sleep causing me to loose all train of thought and choosing my next actions for me.

I lied down beside her on her bed "shhhh Bella" I soothed her in her sleep.

She subconsciously move closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head rested on my shoulder, and her hands grabbed my shirt in a death grip; as if when she let go, I would disappear. She let out a small cry and nudged her face into the crook of my neck, taking in my scent as she lay there.

"Edward, please don't go. " Bella cried.

"Its okay Bella, I'm here" I said as I smoothed her hair.

I watched in horror as she stared to scream in her sleep. I caressed her cheek in an attempt to calm her down.

Charlie started to wake at the sound of his daughters screams. I though he was going to run in to make sure she was all right but to my surprise he grunted and rolled over. "

Not again" he thought "cant she have one peaceful night?"

This thought shocked me as I realised it happened every night. What had I done?

It took me all of 2 seconds to shake off the horror before I was trying to get Bella to wake up for her nightmare. "Bella wake up love" I chanted quietly as I shook her gently

Her eyes fluttered open slowly to reveal red tear filled eyes.

She starred at me for a few seconds before she finally spoke "I miss you Edward please come back." she quietly whispered to me.

I gave her a half-hearted smile and whispered "I know Bella, its okay, your okay""Don't you miss me?" She questioned, he jaw quivering and a stray tear falling.

I ignored the question and brushed the tear away with my thumb. She leaned into my touch bringing her hand up to hold mine there on her cheek. " I love you Edward" she whispered as her eyes closed.

I finally had a good look at her. Her eyes had no shine in them and her hair was thinner. She had easily lost 10 pounds and purple bags looked permanently engraved under her eyes.

I had caused this. Words could not describe the hate I felt for myself in that moment.

"You look so tired Bella" I said "Sleep love."

Bella jaw started to quiver again . "I don't want to sleep" she said in a dead tone, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Why not?" I asked. Wondering why the thought of sleep haunted her.

Tears then fell from Bella's eyes as they finally met mine.

"Because you wont be here when I wake up." She sobbed

I shook my head as my eyes softened. She was scared I wouldn't be here when she woke up. " I'll be here" I said.

"Promise?" She asked

I promise Love" I said. I watched as her eyes searched mine, looking for any hint that I might be lying. When she was satisfied that I was telling the truth she let out a sob and a smile appeared as her face light up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to and lovingly rubbed her back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Bella brought her lips up to my ear to whisper "I know I'm just dreaming and your not really here, but I love you Edward, and I miss you so much."

"I know, I love you too Bella" I whispered to her.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" She asked in a small voice.

I smiled and let out a small chuckle " I will be here as long as you keep bringing me back" I said. As much as I loved her and wanted to spend every moment of forever with her, I didn't know if she would want the real Edward back. She is probably furious with me for leaving her and she could do so much better. As long as she wanted me I would keep coming back to her at night, but when she moved on I would watch from a distance. Bella flashed me a huge smile and pulled me in for another bone crushing hug: to a human. "I love you Edward." She whispered before kissing me on the cheek. "Night Edward"

We stayed there just starring into each others eyes for a few minutes before Bella's exhaustion took over and her eyes gently closed.

When the sun started to rise and I felt Bella start to stir, I untangled myself from her arms and hopped out the window prepared to spend as many nights as needed with her until she was happy with someone else. I loved her more than anything in the world, so much I would give her away for her safety. No matter how much as it hurt, I was determined to keep Bella safe.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed the story. Second chapter will be up soon<br>**

****I will give you cookies if you review :D****

xox Monica 3


	2. Fears Unfold

**Here Is Chapter 2!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I really apreciate it :D**

**I wasn't going to update today but I had the chapter done so here you are!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I crawled into bed the next night and my mind was filled with the memory of Ed… him last night. The dream had seemed so real, I remembered almost every detail.<p>

This dream didn't hurt to remember. For the first time in months I was able to think about him without having to hold myself together.

I was in the middle of getting under the blanket when I realised my window was shut.

I didn't waste a second to jump out of bed and run over to the window, opening it as wide as it would go. I sighed and sat down on the window ledge, the icy February air caressing my skin and a few snow flakes falling onto my face.

I knew it was stupid to believe he was going to come back, he had told me in the forest the day my life had ended that he never would come back. But I would never give up hope that he would come back. I may not be his soul mate but he would always be mine.

"I love you Edward" I whispered into the air, hopping that mabe the wind would bring my voice to him.

I would give up anything to have one more day with him, to be able to say one more word to him. I would die happily if I could tell him I loved him one more time.

With a grunt I heaved myself off the ledge and climbed into bed, praying to an invisible god that I could see Edward in my dreams again tonight.

I opened my eyes to see I was still in my bed. I knew I was dreaming though because I could feel his presence next to me.

I turned my body so that my face was pressed into his chest and my arms were wrapped around his neck in suck a way that if he were human I would be suffocating him. "Edward I'm scared" I voiced my fears for the first time.

"Why are you scared love?" The voice of an angle answered back. It had been only 24 at most sense I had heard his voice last yet it still felt like a life time.

I decided to keep my answer short and simple "Victoria" I chocked out the name.

I felt Edwards body go stiff and a growl start to build in his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around my back. I leaned into his embrace, for me this was the safest place in the world. In his strong arms being comforted by his sent and presence. He world could be in flames around me but I would feel safe just knowing I was in Edwards arms.

"I wont let her hurt you Bella, I'll keep you safe. I promise." His voice became softer as he said this, but I could still hear the hatred in his voice, towards the vampire that haunted my dreams and kept me on my toes.

We just sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, both of us just taking in each others presence.

Edward was first to break it when he started to hum.

I felt tears start to fall as the familiar melody flooded my senses. It had been months sense I had last heard my lullaby and I couldn't help but smile and cry happy tears now.

Edward must have noticed I was crying because he stopped humming and put a finger under my chin to make me meet his eyes. It was the first time tonight I had seen him and I felt myself becoming lost in his now golden eyes.

"Why are you crying Bella?" He asked worry and panic filling his voice.

I sniffled and whipped a tear off my cheek "I'm sorry" I bawled "Its been so long sense I've heard my lullaby. I always cry when I hear it. It just makes me so happy." I told him a smile on my face as I continued to cry.

Edward laughed his musical laugh "Oh Bella" He chuckled. He continued to hum my lullaby from where he left off and it didn't take long for me to start to feel my eyes become very heavy.

I forced them to stay open for as long as possible. Taking notice of the clock only once when it said 4:47am on it.

My eyes soon won the battle and slid shut but not before I felt Edwards lips on my forehead and his hand brush some hair out of my face.

That night I slept with a smile on my face and it was the first time in almost 4 months that I slept nightmare free.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**If you review you get chapters faster ;)**

**Btw tomorrow is the last day of my break (Sob) So I wont be able to update as often as I am in grade 9 (and in French Immersion) and I have a hard semester comming up.**

**But I will do my best to update as much as possible.**

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**xoxo Monica 3**


	3. Visions of Glory

**Okay so here is chapter 3!**

**I probably wont be able to update again until Wensday because of school and sports, but I will do my best to get some new chapters up soon.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me.**

**Anyways here is chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV <strong>

I was sitting on the couch with my head in Jasper's lap when the vision hit me. _" Bella and Edward were lying on Bella's bed and Bella appeared to be crying""Because you wont be here when I wake up." Bella sobbed_

_Edward shook his head." I'll be here" he told her_

"_Promise?" She asked _

"_I promise Love"_

The vision finished and I screamed a happy scream.

"What is it Alice? What did you see" Jasper asked while everyone else filled the living room curious to what my vision could be about.

"Edward has returned to Bella!" I said reacted differently, Carlisle and Esme both smiledJasper chuckled (probably because I was dancing around the room like a fool)

Emmet joined me dancing.

And Rosalie stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to forks" I yelled running upstairs at vampire speed and putting cloths in a backpack.

Jasper walked a few seconds behind me and sat on the bed. "Alice none of us thinks it's a wise idea to return to forks just yet." He said "We don't know how Edward will react"

I stopped where I was and scanned the future. "_She missed you Edward, anyone can see that" said me from the vision"I know" Edward replied placing a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead and a smile appearing on his lips. _

"He will be fine Jasper, but as long as its just me who goes" I said.

Jasper sighed and came over to me. "Don't let him do anything stupid this time Alice" He said, a bit of his southern accent coming out.

I smiled and brought my lips to his for a split second. I could feel the love radiating around then room.

"Be careful Alice." Jasper said.

"I will" I promised him. "I love you Jazz" He smiled and kissed my cheek

"I love you to Alice he with that I took off to Forks.

After 3 days of running I had finally reached forks. I ran towards Bella's house as it was past 7pm and Edward would most likely be there.

I found I was right when I saw Edward in the forest by Bella's house _Hey Edward. How is Bella doing?_ I thought walking up to stand at Edwards side. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I've never seen Bella so upset and broken." He said "Not when she had lied to Chralie to get away from James or after her birthday. The only time I have seen her close to this upset was when I told her I was leaving when she was in the hospital." He said

I looked at him and saw the broken look in his eyes. "She misses you so much Edward. You should tell her your really here." I said

"I cant" he said his eyes looking towards the ground. "She'll hate me"

I laughed _"She wont hate you Edward. She will be overjoyed that your back." _I though.

I could tell how much she missed him just from my visions that I had of her when he first left. _Bella was sitting on the rocking chair curled in the fatal position crying silently. "Edward" she sobbed"I miss you, please come back Edward" She cried again_

The vision ended there. Edward let out a short sob.

I went over and wrapped my tiny yet strong arms around him.

_" Edward, everything will be okay" _I told him. _"let her know you came back. She will be happy"_

I was sure she would be happy it was obvious that Bella missed him so much. The poor girl missed him more than anything in the world.

If I lost Jasper I would do anything to be with him for a little longer, Im sure that was the same way both Bella and Edward felt about one another. Though for Edward if it ever got to much for him, he could always go back to Bella, but for Bella, if she needed him, when things got to be to much, there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't change things or go to Edwards. She would have to face the pain head on and alone.

"Your right Alice" Edward whispered. I chuckled

_"Aren't I always?"_ I teased. _"Edward think about it this way, it was already hard for her to keep our secret when we were here. But now she has to keep the secret to herself when she's broken. When someone asks her why she can't get over you she can't tell them the truth she has to lie. That's hard for even us sometimes" _I tried to veer him towards telling her the truth.

I felt bad for Bella, she had no one to lean on. " I can't do it Alice, I can't tell her I'm back." he whispered

I started to think about George Washington's life history in Mandarin so Edward wouldn't be able to figure out what I was doing until it was too late.

I bolted to the door as fast as I could and knocked.

Edward's eyes opened like saucers when he figured out what I was doing, but it was to late. Bella had already pulled herself off the couch and was almost at the door.

Edward's eyes turned cold as he backed into the woods so he wouldn't be seen by Bella.

Bella fumbled with the door for a second before she finally got it open. Bella's eyes met mine for a split second before they filled with tears and she sprang at me.

"Alice" She cried "Is it really you?"

I nodded "Its me Bella, I'm really here."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Chapter 4 is done<strong>

**Like last time if you review (and have messaging) I will send you a spoiler for the next chapter to you.  
>I appoliogise for the 2 of you to whom I couldn't send the spoiler. <strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**xoxo Monica :)**


	4. Her Eyes Changed

**Hey Guys So sorry it took me so long to update. 2 weeks ago I had a compitition and last week was my birthday.**

**I plan to update every weekend now because I have a very busy schedual at school**

**Well I wont bother you any longer here is chapter 4**

**I dont own anything yo :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"Alice!" Bella sobbed. Her thin arms wrapping around my neck in a chock hold.

I let her pull herself close to me. I rubbed her back soothingly knowing she must be overwhelmed with emotion.

I smelt salty tears as Bella's eyes became watery. "Shh Bella everything's okay, shh" I tried to sooth her as she cried into my chest. Her fingers grasped my shirt until her knuckles became white, and even then her grip never diminished.

_Edward can't you see what you've done to her? Poor Bella is basically falling apart before my eyes. She's probably missed you so much. _I thought. Bella finally started to calm down and her red, puffy eyes looked up into mine.

"I've missed you so much Alice" she whispered. Her voice breaking twice.

I frowned it was obvious Bella has been beyond broken and that she has missed us. But I never expected her to be so lifeless, the broken girl I was staring at looked physically like Bella did. But everything else about her was wrong. Her eyes held no shine, no glint of happiness and love that once used to posses her. The excitement and infectious personality that used to come off of Bella in waves, was now replaced by sorrow and loss. The most troubling part though was that I knew she was better now, than she had been in months. My hand reached up and wiped away one of the tears on Bella's cheek.

"I've missed you to" I replied in a sad tone.

It hurt me to see her like this. However I knew that Edward was watching right now, and this would hurt him ten times more than it hurt me.

"How have you been? How's your family?" Bella asked awkwardly, her eyes looking down to the floor at the mention of the family she no doubt missed more than anything right now.

"We've been … fine" I said, deciding not to tell her the broken mess everyone had become.

"How have you been Bella?"Bella looked at her hands, a guilty expression on her face, like a kid who had just been caught taking a toy from their sibling.

Bella heaved a sigh "I … its been a rough few month's, I haven't been doing very well." She said.

I waited for her to expand but it was obvious she didn't want to talk much about this right now. So I simply nodded and rubbed her arm soothingly.

Bella shivered and I realised my skin was making her cold. There wasn't a blanket anywhere in sight so I pulled her into my arms and ran vampire speed upstairs to her room.

I gasped quietly so Bella wouldn't hear when I saw her room.

It was as dead as her eyes, no life lingering in it.

The CD player was still on her night table but no CD's sat next to it. Her desk was free of everything but a notebook, a pencil and her computer, the floor held only her bag and there wasn't a book in sight. Reading hadn't only been a pass time for Bella, she had lived in her books, it had been her life. Now all of that life was gone. There was nothing that hinted anyone let alone Bella lived here.

I set her on the rocking chair and pulled the quilt off of her bed and wrapped it around her.

Bella curled into the rocking chair as if she pretended she was sitting with someone, with Edward.

_God dam it Edward she needs you so much! Come back to her! _I yelled in my mind. But to no avail. As I cheeked the future it was clear Edward planned to continue to stay away from Bella. For the time being.

"You miss him, don't you?" I blurted out before I could think twice. Bella's eyes shot up and became as wide as saucers, and a tear fell.

"Yes" she whispered looking down to her hands. " I miss his presence. I miss how safe I felt when he held me at night. I miss the butterflies he gave me when his hand touched mine. I miss him singing me to sleep every night. I miss telling him I love you over and over again. I miss the crocked smile he saved only for me. I miss him. So, so much" She said. Tears now falling freely down her face.

My heart broke for her. "Come here Bella" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

I could tell she was exhausted. She was literally falling asleep in my arms. "Lets get you to bed" I whispered to her as I carried her to her bed.

I laid her on her bed and wrapped the blankets around her. I didn't bother changing her, she was in sweats and a tee. It would be comfortable enough for tonight.

"Edward" Bella cried.

She wasn't asleep yet, but she was so close that I knew she though she was dreaming. I went over and knelt beside her bed. Running my fingers gently threw her hair. "Shhh Bella he's on his way. He'll be here soon." I whispered quietly to her in order to calm her down.

"I want Edward. Please Alice." She asked me. I looked at her red puffy eyes and knew how much she was hurting.

_Edward I know you've been listening the whole time. Get your ass in here now or else… _I threatened my brother.

Edward was beside me in less than a quarter of a second. "I'll take your place for now Alice. Why don't you go call Jasper?" I took that as his polite way of asking me to leave.

I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead before jumping out the window.

**Edward's POV**

I took a deep breath and then knelt down where Alice had been beside Bella's bed. I lightly stroked Bella's cheek and traced her lips. Her eyes opened almost instantly.

"Edward, you're here" She breathed in relief. I gave a stiff nod and stood up planning to lie down beside her. However Bella panicked at my rising. Her hand gripped my shirt and pulled me down onto the bed next to her.

"Edward don't leave!" She cried.

I didn't answer her. I simply lied down beside her. I looked into her eyes and saw them filled with millions of questions. I couldn't help myself I had to know what she was thinking.

"What's on your mind Bella?" I asked her.

Bella sighed and her eyes changed.

I finally saw the hurt Bella had been hiding from me the last few days. It was very close to how I felt when I was away from her. Bella just wrapped her arms around me and pushed her face into my neck

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry. Please come back" she cried, her hot tears warmed my chest.

"I promise I'll be enough this time. I will do anything just please don't leave me. I need you! You're my best friend and so much more. Please come back I'm so sorry. I can change. Ill do anything just please come back Edward!" Bella cried in hysterics.

My heart broke and unsheadable tears pricked my eyes. What had I done to her?

I pushed Bella away slightly to look her in the eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. I wiped away a salty tear that sat on her lip and brushed her hair back.

"I will always be with you Bella. You don't need to change anything." I said rubbing her back. I hear Charlie's police cruiser coming. He was about 5 minutes away.

"Please Bella" I whispered attempting to calm her down before her father came home and came upstairs to cheek on her.

"Please what?" she asked in a small voice.

"Please tell me what you need" I pleaded with her.

Tears filled her eyes again. "I really need one of your hugs right now" she said as I pulled her as close to me as possible trying to comfort her.

"Shhh love everything's okay" I said rubbing her back.

Right when she nodded into my chest I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. How was I going to tell her I had to leave. Even if only momentarily.

I took a deep breath as I planned my words that I knew was going to hurt her.

"Bella I…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I know Im mean :P<strong>

**Review For more Chapters soon.**

**If anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader please instant message me. I will be taking about 3 betas per story so dont hesitate to aply. I will put in the discription when the places have been filled. **

**Xoxo Monica :)**


	5. AN good news

**Authors Note. SUPER IMORTANT!**

**Sorry I hate doing this but this is an authors note not an update. You can now follow me on Twitter and like me on Facebook. Facebook: Slow and Simple (under writter), Twitter: Slow and Simple art_says_moreFollowing/liking me will give you update dates, previews and part of chapters, never before read poem's and story's, and the chance to connect with to give you opinions on my story. PLUS MUCH MORE!Please like/follow. Chapters will be up soon BTW. Xoxo Monica ****J**


	6. Click

**Okay guys. Here is chpter 5.**

**So so soryy it took so long. Dont you all just hate school?**

**Lol anyways, Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

**"**Bella I … "

I cut my sentence short when I heard Charlie's thoughts.

"_Urggg I'm so tired. I need to go to bed. Thought I was going to fall asleep at the station."_

I heard Charlie crash on the couch and I was inwardly rejoicing.

Bella interrupted my thoughts with a light tug on my collar. "Yes?"

"I think you should go to sleep now." I said.

Her eyes were extremely heave. Eyes rolling back in her head every few seconds as she struggled to keep them opened. She was going in and out of focus.

Yet Bella being Bella, sat up a little more and shook her head.

"Try" I whispered in her ear.

Again she refused.

"Why not?" I questioned her.

She was by far exhausted. Her energy level was completely drained. Why would she want to stay awake and make things harder on herself?

"I want to spend as long as possible with you." She replied simple.

Though her voice was even I could see her emotions in her tired eyes. The same look I saw in the forest when I was telling her goodbye. Hurt, loss, loneliness, confusion, but worst of all guilt. I knew she blamed herself for my leaving. I wish I could tell her I was awake. But what if she hated me?

"If you want me to go…"

She interrupted me with a voice that almost sounded choked.

"No please don't go! I need you to stay." She begged.

My mind seemed to click into place when she said that.

She needed me. She wanted me back, and I was sitting here letting her suffer: causing her even more pain.

"Bella, your not dreaming I'm here." I told her.

Staring into her eyes with all of my love and passion. Bella starred back at me with wide eyes.

"Impossible." She whispered. "You- I mean Edward left, a long time ago, and he's not coming back."

The sentence sounded like a reassurance, not to me, but to herself.

"Bella your not asleep, your not dreaming. You're awake love. I'm here. I've been here all along." I said trying to convince her.

She shook her head and whipped away a tear that fell

"why am I doing this to myself?" She cried.

Charlie unfortunately heard her and panicked. He heaved himself up to come cheek on Bella.

"Bella, Charlie's coming. Ill be in your closet okay?" I left before she could answer me.

Two and a quarter seconds after I shout the door to her closet Charlie, opened her door.

"You okay?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

Charlie sighed and came over and sat beside Bella.

"Look Bells, you need to start sleeping better. This isn't healthy and I'm worried about you. Your sleeping has been so bad the last few nights, even without any nightmares. I just…"Charlie came to a dead stop when Bella gasped and bolted up. He eyes going to immediately to the closet door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

_"Man she's getting worse. I should try and get her to go back with her mother. I don't know what to do anymore."_

When Charlie got no answer he shook her shoulder and said her names a few more times.

Bella's eyes turned slowly away from the closet door.

"I'm awake?" She whispered. Charlie nodded.

_"I hope I didn't say anything to upset her. I think I should go now." _

"Yeah your awake. But its after midnight so go to sleep. Okay Bella?" He asked as he got up and went intro the hall.

Bella made a quick nod and watched the door close behind her.

I opened and shut the door at vampire speed and went and sat in the rocking chair.

Bella must have saw the movement, she looked across the room to the rocking chair where I was sitting.

She practically threw herself off the bed into my waiting arms.

"Believe me now?" I whispered.

She nodded and locked her arms around my neck. As she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes" She whispered into the crock of my neck.

Her hand found my hair and she grabbed fistfuls of it, once again holding on to me with a death grip.

I stroked her hair as I sang Bella, her lullaby. It took about two minutes for her to fall asleep. She didn't have any nightmares that night which was good.

Charlie cheeked on her the next morning before he left for the station. I hid in her closet and returned to her the second the bedroom door closed.

Bella woke up at 9:53. Her eyes fluttering open lightly with a sigh. I brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and I felt her tens.

When her eyes open she froze for a split second before curling up against my side.

"It wasn't a dream, you're here." She said threw her tears.

"I'm here." I told her.

In a part of my mind, a very, very small part I felt like laughing. Bella was very difficult to convince.

"I love you Edward." she whispered.

"I love you to Bella." I responded pulling her in for a kiss.

She froze at first but soon relaxed and started to kiss me back. Her lips were urgent against mine. Begging me for more.

Before her birthday party, I would be pulling away right now. But at this moment, I could care less.

Bella was the one to pull away when she needed air.

I laid my head on her chest and listened to her heart.

She kissed the top of my head lightly and rested her head on mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes but Bella's growling stomach interrupted us. I laughed out loud and pulled her into my arms, running downstairs into the kitchen.

Alice being Alice was there with a giant feast for Bella. In fact it was probably enough to feed four people and still have extra.

"Bella I made you breakfast. You need to eat, your to thin." Alice said.

Looking at Bella's form. It was true, even threw her cloths I could tell she had lost weight, and weight she could afford to lose.

"Thanks Alice." Bella muttered, her face going red. I kissed Bella's cheek.

_"I'm going back to get the family Edward take care of her until I get back."_ Alice thought.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked out loud for Bella's sake.

Alice nodded when Bella looked up.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring the rest of the family back to Forks. It should take about four days." Alice said. She hugged me and then Bella. "See you both in four days." She yelled a second before the door closed behind her.

"Your staying. Right?" Bella asked me.

I chuckled, "Yes I'm staying." I said.

Running my fingers along her cheek. Her eyes went out of focus and I knew she was "Dazzled" , as she put it.

"Are you happy Bella?" I asked her. Before she came out of her trance.

"I am now." She said. We talked about nothing while Bella finished her breakfast. She didn't eat as much as I wanted her to. But I couldn't really do anything about it.

Bella got up and pulled me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

She was laying with her head in my lap on the couch as I played with her hair when I got the idea. I felt a smile spread across my face at the thought. It grew bigger as I watched a smile form on Bella's face.

"Love, would you like to go to our meadow?" I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the next Chpter will be the last one.<strong>

**I hope you have all enojyed this story.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER/FACEBOOK for update days and spoilers. (Info on my profile)**

**Thank you to all of my readers.**

**Xoxo Monica :D**


End file.
